The 12 pains of Org13's Christmas
by CoHeeD17
Summary: Merry Christmukah! Time for us to see how Org.13 is dispising .cough. celebrating Christmas! Taken from the song 12 pains of Christmas by Bob Rivers.


**MERRY CHRISTMUKAH EVERYBODY!!!!! It's Organization 13's song about Christmas! Enjoy!**

**Taken from the song "12 pains of Christmas" by Bob Rivers (Find it on I-tunes or youtube, it's really funny) (Look for the Fullmetal Alchemist versions on youtube)**

**(I wish I could make it 13 pains)**

**Chorus 13:** The first thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me 

**Is finding a Christmas tree**

The second thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me:_  
_

**Pissed-off Xaldin:  
**

**Rigging up the lights  
**And finding a Christmas tree

The third thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me

**Drunken Xigbar:  
**

**Hangovers**  
Rigging up the lights  
And finding a Christmas tree

The fourth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me 

**Exhausted Luxord:  
**

**Sending Christmas cards**  
Hangovers  
Rigging up the lights  
And finding a Christmas tree

The fifth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me 

**Chorus 13: **

**Five months of bills!  
**

Sending Christmas cards  
Hangovers  
Rigging up the lights  
And finding a Christmas tree

The sixth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me: 

**Stressed Larxene:  
**

**Facing my team mates**  
Five months of bills!  
Oh, I hate those Christmas cards!  
Hangovers  
Rigging up these lights!  
And finding a Christmas tree

The seventh thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me: 

**Annoyed Axel:  
**

**The Salvation Army**  
Facing my team mates  
Five months of bills!  
Sending Christmas cards  
Oh, geez!  
I'm tryin' to rig up these lights!  
And finding a Christmas tree

The eighth thing at Christmas that such a pain to me: 

**Immature Roxas:  
**

**I WANNA TRANSFORMER FOR CHRISTMAS!!!!**  
Charities, And whataya mean "YOUR team mates"?!?  
Five months of bills!  
Oh, making out these cards  
Dusk, get me a beer, huh?  
What, we have no extension cords?!?  
And finding a Christmas tree

The ninth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me 

**Ticked-off Lexeaus:  
**

**Finding parking spaces  
**DADDY, I WANT SOME CANDY!!!!  
Donations!  
Facing my team mates  
Five months of bills!  
Writing out those Christmas cards  
Hangovers!  
Now why the hell are they blinking?!?!?  
And finding a Christmas tree

The tenth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me: 

**Demyx:  
**

**"Batteries Not Included"**  
No parking spaces  
BUY ME SOMETHIN'!!!  
Get a job, ya bum!  
Oh, facing my team mates!  
Five months of bills!  
Yo-ho, sending Christmas cards  
Oh, geez, look at this!  
One light goes out, they ALL go out!!!  
And finding a Christmas tree

The eleventh thing of Christmas that's such a pain to me: 

**Marluxia:  
**

**Stale TV specials**  
"Batteries Not Included"  
No parking spaces  
DAD, I GOTTA GO TA BATHROOM!!  
Charities!  
Their a witches...I hate them!  
Five months of bills!  
Oh, I don't even KNOW half these people!  
Oh, who's got the toilet paper, huh?  
Get a flashlight...I blew a fuse!!  
And finding a Christmas tree

The twelfth thing of Christmas that's such a pain to me: 

**Vexen, Sa****ïx, and Zexion****:  
**

**Singing Christmas carols**  
Stale TV specials  
"Batteries Not Included"  
No parking?!?  
WAAAAAAAAAAH! WAAAAAAAAAAH!  
Charities!  
Gotta make 'em dinner!  
Five months of bills!  
I'm not sendin' them this year, that's it!  
Shut up, you!  
FINE! YOU'RE SO SMART, YOU RIG UP THE LIGHTS!!!  
And finding a Christmas tree

Xemnas: Ah, Ha, Ha, Ha! I so glad I'm the Superior 'cuz you guys have to do whatever I say! Ha, Ha, Ha, I love this season! I'll be leaving now!

Larxene: Not yet, Xemnas. Now it's time to pay!

Whole Organization has evil grins on their faces and have shadows looming over them and their weapons drawn

Xemnas: I hate this holiday…

**Oh, dear, Poor Xemnas. LOL XD! The characters keep singing their parts over so don't think the singer is singing the others' parts. Some of the characters seem out of whack and the personalities are wrong. Eh…**


End file.
